


World is Wide Enough

by ksj2008



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, just want to write leslie made aaron made the right choice, real person ship but not clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: Leslie Odom Jr. broken down into tears during the recording of The World is Wide Enough. Kail gave him half hour break. Leslie fell asleep and dreamt that he went back to 1804.





	World is Wide Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do RPS, but man, Lin-Manuel is too cute like, so cute. I might just write a bunch of Miranda family fic eventually.   
> But anyway, this came up when I was watching the documentary Hamilton's America when Leslie and Lin were looking at the letters going back and forth and both just got so frustrated like: there were so many chances to apologize!!!
> 
> The 2nd piece in English, I'm really challenging myself!  
> Please enjoy. My Grammar is still shit though. Can't promise that one. I'm trying to use Grammarly, but not really working D:

+

"When Alexander aims at the sky, he may have been the first one to die, but I'm the one who paid for it."

"I was too young and too blind to see."

"I should've known, I should've known, the world was wide enough, for both Hamilton and me."

"The world was wide enough..... for both Hamilton..... and....."

 

The last word broke down into a heart-breaking sob, Lin took off his headphones and looked toward Leslie, the younger man lowered his back and covered his face, but still can't cover the sobs. 

"Leslie, are you alright?" Lin did not know what to do, trying to comfort Leslie. Kail ran into the room as well, trying to hold the man who is almost kneeling on the ground to stand up.

"Sorry, um, can you give me a few minutes, I need to calm myself a bit." Leslie held Lin's hand and trying to breathe through.

"You are too emotional. It's good." Kail nodded and gently patted on Leslie's back, passed him a tissue box. "But try not to spill them over in one session? Divide them and evenly distribute to each performance? That would be perfect!"

Leslie laughed, but he chocked his tears and started coughing. Lin couldn't stop his laughter either, he comforted Leslie on his back and trying to get him to get his breath back, and asked Kail, "Man, stop putting pressure on me. That means I would need to put so much more emotion into my monologue so Leslie won't crush me and make me sound like a robot."

"You need to get in tune with Hurricane first then we can talk about this," Kail replied.

Leslie burst into another laughter.

Kail decided to take a half hour break. Leslie insisted that he only needed 15 minutes, but Lin objected. "I'm hungry I need to go get food and eat food. 15 minutes are not enough. Can you please let me use you as an excuse to get enough break? I want hot dogs, do you want hot dogs I'm gonna go get some. The streetcar outside is quite delicious." (Kail rolled his eyes.)

Lin always talked too fast. This is just like Hamilton, shoot out of the mouth. Leslie had to spend some time to sort ou the sentences that required a reply. "No thank you, I will just drink some water."

"Okie Dokie, Kail let's go!" Lin dragged Kail with him for the hot dog run.

Leslie sat in the chair outside of the recording room and saw the other two went out together, he laughed a bit and took a deep breath. His eyes are still a bit wet, nose sniffling. He got hit by a huge emotional train during the last sentence of the lyrics. The amount of sadness that struck him was so much to the point that he thought he was going to suffocate. This is the first time he was so emotional during singing. When he closed his eyes, he thought he saw Hamilton standing in front of him if to be more specific, it was Lin dressed up as Hamilton. The Hamilton had a smile of relief on his face, raised his gun to the sky, and got hit by the bullet. 

Leslie opened his eyes, blinked again, stared at the man 10 steps away.

The man is holding a pistol to him. 

He heard a disappointing and angry voice saying, "All I need is for you to apologize. If you apologize, admit your arrogance, then there will be no disputes. Alexander, why can't you understand."

He felt his finger pulling the trigger. 

The man across him slowly slide a smile on his face, as if it was understanding, relief even.

Leslie felt his heart almost jumping out from his throat. 

"No, no no no no no no, wait, no, wait--"

It was less than one second, but everything was slow motion in front of him. The man raised his arm slowly.

The trigger is almost pulled to the end. 

Leslie's head went blank, he only knows he needs to stop this trigger. 

He saw his left hand (white skin, what?) hit the hand which holds the pistol, tiled the angle. 

"!"

Pistol firing sounds, two sounds, one from his pistol, the other, is aimed at the sky. 

The bullet flew out, scratched the other man's thighs and hit the tree trunk behind him. 

"Hamilton!" The two men standing next to them yelled out the familiar name and ran toward them as the man trembled to the grassland. His thigh is bleeding, but not horribly. He frowned, but he does not look like dying. 

Leslie wants to walk toward the man, and he did. 

Another person came and tried to grab him. "You better go, you shouldn't be seeing in situation like this --"

"Let me go." He heard himself saying. Not his voice, it's another voice. It's--

"Burr, you--"

He pushed the other person away and walked toward the man called Hamilton.

He bent over. 

"I accept your apology." He heard himself saying. 

The man breathed through his teeth because of the pain, but he laughed. His glasses are tilted, with the smile, he looked a bit foolish and too naive for a 49-year-old-man.

Sun rose from the New York shoreline behind them, shined onto both of them. 

 

+

"Leslie?"

Leslie opened his eyes and saw Lin blinking his a bit too big and shiny eyes toward him.

"Uh... Lin?" Leslie almost slipped from the chair, Lin grabbed him by the shoulders and made sure he sat properly. 

"Did you fall asleep?" Lin put down the hot dog bag on the table along with other recording equipment, ignored Kail's whining. 

Leslie was still a bit slow to react, he couldn't speak, just stared at Lin. Lin took out a hot dog, peeled off the wrapping paper and stuffed the junk food into his mouth, like a chipmunk. He's always so fast when it comes to eating. He saw Leslie still staring at him, grabbed another one and passed to him. 

"Mr. Burr, sir, if you don't eat now you won't have enough energy to sing Room Where It Happened."

"Alexander!" Leslie finally burst a word. 

"Burr, sir?" Lin raised one side of his eyebrow, asking back.

"Um... nothing. Sorry." Leslie took the hotdog, clumsily peeled the wrap and start munching, trying not to look at Lin. 

Lin is a bit confused, but oh well. After all, Leslie is a more serious person than he is. 

 

End.


End file.
